rosemondefandomcom-20200214-history
Aiden Minett
'''Aiden Minett, '''is the narrator of the story. He is also Gwynne Rosemonde's love interest. Biography Aiden is the oldest son of Mr. and Mrs. Minett. He is the older brother of Connor Minett. It is hinted that their parents are dead but the cause is still unknown. They used to be taken care by their grandfather until his death. Aiden is described as serious and rarely smiles. He is interested in law and politics and he aims to be a lawyer after he graduated from college. He is the complete opposite of his brother. Even though he's not afraid to break the rules sometimes, he is shown to be more mature and will only react when it is necessary. He is also skilled in boxing and he is not afraid to end a fight either. And even though he aims to be a lawyer, he is a bit of a rebel, though not as bad as his troublemaking brother. Relationship Aiden first met Gwynne when he went to their café for the first time with his brother. He was indifferent towards her at first until the incident that happened when Gwynne was being followed by two men. He was confused to see her shaking with teary eyes at first, but when he made eye contact with her, he knew that she needed help. After she told him about the two men following her, he walked her home to make sure she's safe. They didn't talk and walked in silence instead. She thanked him by giving him free coffee the next time he visits their café. He wanted to make sure that she's alright so he always went to the Rosemonde's café, becoming a regular customer. Until it became a normal routine for them. He would always order black coffee and Gwynne would always let him borrow a book to read. She always takes his order. But they became closer after the second incident where he saw Gwynne nearly getting harassed by a man. He gave her his number, telling her to call him the next time she has to go home. He didn't tell his brother about her, because he believes that it was unnecessary for his brother to know. After getting to know her, he thought about his feelings for her. But he wasn't used to showing affection which became a problem. His neighbor, Kennedy, won't stop bothering him. He's oblivious about her feelings but is not interested in her at all. He finally asked Gwynne out with the help of his brother and her cousins. They first made love when Connor was out with Merwyn and their friends. Muireann was also out partying with her friends at Friday night. This gave them some alone time together. When Connor found out, he won't stop teasing him about it, which always annoyed Aiden. But his brother finally stopped when he saw Gwynne was about to cry from embarrassment when Connor told her the he knew about what they did. Category:Protagonist Category:Male Category:Characters